


It's Only The End

by misty_shade_of_blue



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I cried like eight times, Other, based off new episode, haha im dead, its short, just what I think is going through their minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_shade_of_blue/pseuds/misty_shade_of_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is going through that guy's head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only The End

**Author's Note:**

> That new episode was a sit down tragedy for me. Let me know what you think. Its my first one so dont hate.

One mistake, I made one mistake and it led to the rift breaking. I broke more than that though. Mabel, where had she gone? I should've thought over Ford's offer. I never want to leave my twin again. But the thing that truly hurts the most, is that I have no idea if Mabel is safe. I have no idea if Bill used her, possessed her to smash the rift. Truthfully, I didn't want to know if he did. I just wanted my sister.

 

Growing up is optional; that's what Grunkle Stan told me. Now I'm sure that growing up will never be optional. Life is too deceiving to be taken lightly. I was blinded by the fact I didn't want summer to end. I wanted Dipper with me everywhere, so we could always have that connection; the ability to things together. Grunkle Ford almost took that away from me. Almost. But now, I'm not sure if I'm going to wake up to see the damage I've done.

 

When I hit the roadblock in my studies, I didn't know what lied ahead. Bill tricked me, Dipper, and now Mabel. I shouldn't have read that incantation. I brought this upon us. I am the cause of this armageddon, and it's about to tear more than just our family's relationship apart. I was too soft back then, clouded by the sweet words he spoke, the help and information he gave, the way he bonded with me. It was all a lie. The biggest lie, that now will be written as a great moment in history. For Hell.

 

I had done it. This was it. It all fell so perfectly into place. Energy fluctuates as I'm about to rule this world. Three of the Pines, they were so easy to get to. One wanting answers, another for the same reason, and finally a shooting star fell just for more time. She can have all the time she wants now. It's not like it will matter in a few more moments. I've waited so long for this, so long. Nothing will, nothing can stop me. I hope you all stocked up your gold, since you'll be needing it later.

It's a twisted castle,  
But inside, 

I wear the crown.


End file.
